


An Actual Happy Ending

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A happy ending!</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Actual Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Some happy Nebtho to make up for the thing I posted yesterday.

Nebris had always liked Etho, more than he would actually admit, even to himself. There was something about Etho, though Nebris could never figure out what, that made him ever so alluring.

And, as much as Nebris wanted to tell Etho how he felt, he couldn't. It wasn't only his nerves or his ego, it was something, no someone else. someone with short brown hair, a mustache, and chocolate brown eyes.

What Etho found about the redstoner, Seth, Nebris would never know, though often he would try to figure out. 

Seth wasn't really cute, in any manor. He was smart, but so was Nebris. He was amazing with redstone, unlike Nebris, who tended to struggle wit it often. 

Nebris continued to nurse his heartache, unable to find the courage to approach Etho. He knew, deep down, how Etho would react. Etho would be revolted, and knowing his luck, would never want to speak with Nebris ever again.

Nebris continued to live that way, until one day. The day that he would remember forever. 

Nebris was walking through spawn, when someone, someone with rare silver hair, ran into him. they were both knocked to the ground.

Nebris quickly sat up, only to be nearly knocked over again, when Etho attached himself to Nebris, who instantly tensed up. Nebris,very quickly, became aware of the silent tears streaming down Etho's face and onto his own shoulder.

"Etho.... are you ok?" Nebris asked hesitantly.

"No... I'm... not... how could I be after what happened" Etho replied shakily.

The feeling of worry, that had been plaguing him, became worse.

"What happened"

"Seth... I... I found him... with... Millbee."

Nebris was absolutely shocked. How could someone do that to Etho. Etho deserves so much better than Seth.

"I'm so sorry Etho, you deserve so much better than him."

"I... I should have known Seth would do that. But, I was to blinded by the thought that he actually loved me, to see the signs. it was so obvious. I was so stupid, so terribly stupid."

"Etho. you. are. not. stupid. don't ever think that."

"Why do you care Nebris" Etho spat out "all you care about is yourself."

It hurt Nebris, to hear Etho be angry with him, especially when he hadn't done anything. But, Nebris saw past the anger, he knew it was just Etho trying to get through the heartbreak.

"Actually Etho, I care more about you then I will even admit to myself." Nebris replies calmly. 

Etho's head shot up, locking gazes with Nebris. Etho looked shocked, yet almost, accepting and hopeful.

"You actually care about me?" Etho asks incredulously.

"Yes I do, I have for a while now, but you were with Seth and I wanted you to be happy, and if being with Seth was what made you happy, then I wasn't going to interrupt." 

"Wow... Nebris... that's the most.... honest, selfless, and sappy I think I've ever seen you."

Nebris was having trouble telling what Etho was feeling, which wasn't unusual. 

"I don't feel like I could be anything but those with you" Nebris admitted quietly, a look of complete honesty set on his face, and a look of nervousness in his eyes. 

Etho looked like he didn't know what to say. He looked like he wanted to say something, wanted to express his feelings, but he also looked lost, and this worried Nebris.

"It's ok if you don't feel the same, Etho, I understand." Nebris said sadly, knowing that Etho wouldn't reciprocate the feelings.

But, to Nebris' surprise, Etho placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Of course I like you, I was just so surprised by you actually liking me." Etho says, a loving look settling in his grey-red eyes.

"Oh..." Nebris replied, overjoyed, but at a loss for words.

"Why don't we head somewhere more... private... and continue this conversation. Etho said, an almost mischievous glint in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Told you it was happy!!


End file.
